Quick Start Guide to Minecards
You want to play Minecards, but there's one little problem... you don't know how. The guide below will get you started and keep you going on your journey through the game of Minecards! Your First Game Your first game. Quite a challenge, it seems, unless you're playing against a rookie, too. But really, it's not that hard, as it's easy to learn how to play Minecards, and once you get the hang of it, you'll be off playing tons of people no problem. Finding a Worthy Opponent Before you start the game, you have to find someone to play against. Who, for that matter? Should you just find somebody, anybody, to play with? No. To make the game fair, you should always try to choose somebody that's at your skill level. That way, you're not playing against a pro, who will surely beat you, when you're just looking for an easy first match. Preparing for the Game Now that you have an opponent, prepare by checking your cards to see if they might go up against your opponent, and if you don't think so, switch them out with other cards. Remember, you can have up to 50 cards in your deck, and feel free to have more than that, just don't use the extras in the game. Also, make sure that your cards are placed appropriately on the arena (see Card Placing Guide.) Start Now you're ready! Decide who goes first, (flip a coin, rock paper scissors, etc.) and deal out your cards. Whoever won the right to go first will now make their first move. Your First Move Let's assume you won the right to go first. You can now use a move on the other player, or on yourself. There are different kinds of moves, shown below: * Attacks (on the other opponent's mobs.) * Abilities (healing your cards, poisoning or burning or freezing opponent's mobs, etc.) * Switch Moves (changing of arena element, switching cards from inventory, swapping cards temporarily with an opponent.) * Bonuses (doing something that gives your cards, or a specific card, a bonus.) * Avatar Moves (using your avatar's special ability.) When using a move, be aware of the things it will do, what could go wrong, and if it's the right move to do (like what type of move and things like that.) To use a move, just choose a move on one of your cards: <-------Attack (with damage on the right) <-------Another attack <-------That attack's special ability (freezing) <-------A special ability (that heals the Earth Golem by 20 every 5 turns) Once you select your move, tell the opponent what move you did, and what the move does (ex. "I am doing the Jump move on your Pig, from my Earth Golem, and it paralyzes your Pig.") To keep track of damage and other things, you could write everything down in a notebook, or make damage counters to place on your cards. Anything really would work. The Main Flow of the Game By this point, you know pretty much everything basic about the game. A quick recap of everything is shown below: * Find an opponent * Decide who goes first * Prepare for the game * Start the game * Use card's moves on each other That list is also pretty much exactly what you do most of the game. Next, you'll see what happens when you attack a card so much, it becomes destroyed. Destroying a Card You and your opponent have been playing for a while, and done many attacks on one another's cards. So what happens when you attack one card so much, it's HP becomes zero? You put the card in the destroyed pile. The destroyed pile is for cards which HP has become zero, or for used item cards. Cards in the destroyed pile are no longer in play. You cannot revive a card from the destroyed pile, unless otherwise specified by a different card. Ending the Game To end the game, put all of your opponent's active cards in the destroyed pile, or have somebody forfeit. Then, put all of cards back to where they belong, and put the arena away. If you want to, you can have a rematch with the opponent to see if you can beat them that time. Good game! Hope this guide helped you play your first game of Minecards, and that you will play many, many more!